1. Technical Field
This document relates to the field of dietary supplements. For example, this document relates to combinations of ingredients useful in providing a broad scope of antioxidant protection for human or animal consumption.
2. Background Information
Aging is a syndrome of changes that are deleterious, progressive, universal and thus far irreversible. It is believed that aging damage (deterioration) occurs to molecules (DNA, proteins, lipids) and that this molecular damage contributes to many diseases of old age. Examples of diseases which increase in frequency with age include arthritis, osteoporosis, heart disease, cancer, Alzheimer's Disease, etc. While such diseases are often associated with aging, such diseases can be distinguished from aging per se.
One of the most popular theories of aging is the “Free Radical Theory of Aging.” This theory postulates that aging results from an accumulation of changes caused by reactions in the body initiated by highly reactive molecules known as “free radicals.” The changes induced by free radicals are believed to be a major cause of aging and disease development.
More particularly, it is believed that free radical damage to DNA may lead to gene mutations that in turn increase the prevalence of cancer. Similarly, free radical damage to lipid molecules may cause LDL peroxidation, foam cells formation, and initiation of arterial plaque, which in turn can lead to the diseases of atherosclerosis and heart disease. As yet another example, free radical damage to protein molecules is believed to cause cross linking, amyloid formation, and brain cell alteration which in turn may cause or increase the incidence of Alzheimer's disease. Free radical damage to protein molecules may also cause tissue structure alteration and auto-immune disorders that lead to arthritis and as well as connective tissue damage (collagen, elastin, etc.) that affect skin function and appearance.